Арка Амазон Лили
}} Арка Амазон Лили — это двадцатая сюжетная арка и вторая арка саги Великой Войны. После поражения от Кумы на архипелаге Сабаоди Луффи оказывается запущенным в полёт силой фрукта Никю Никю но Ми. После полёта он оказывается на острове Амазон Лили - острове женщин, где мужчинам нет места. ---- Предупреждение! Спойлер: сюжет и/или детали концовки. ---- Содержание Последние вести с Сабаоди В роще 41 Дюваль и его Наездники Сладкой Жизни решают охранять Таузенд Санни , пока он не будет покрыт смоляным покрытием. В роще 1 святая Шалулия сетует на дозорных потому-что они до сих пор не поймали Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Также она говорит что когда их поймают она устроить им настоящий ад на земле. В доме Сякки Кейми говорит что волнуется за Мугивар, хотя Хаттян и Паппаг думают что они сумели спастись. Сякки никак не комментирует их встречу с адмиралом, но говорит что эпоха пиратов медленно начинает меняться. Прибытие Луффи Отправленный в полёт Луффи выкрикивает имена своих накама, говоря при этом что он не знает где они и не приземлится ли он в океан. После трёх дней полёта Луффи приземляется на некий остров. На месте его приземления появился след лапы. Затем Луффи находит у себя Вивр Карту и говорит что теперь он сможет вернуться на архипелаг Сабаоди и он тотчас начинает бежать в сторону, которую "указала" Вивр карта. Он достаточно долго пробежал, но затем наткнулся на скалу, которую он, однако, разрушил с помощью Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol. Однако после разрущения скалы он говорит что не может идти дальше так как он очень устал. Вдруг он замечает огромного кабана, стоявшего позади него, которого он побеждает, а затем жарит на костре. Пока Луффи ест, он, с некоторой нежностью, вспоминает тренировки Гарпа: как он бросал его одного ночью в джунглях. Чуть позже он замечает растущий неподалёку гриб, который он съедает что-бы поднять себе настроение. Затем Луффи говорит что это был "веселящий" гриб. После этого Луффи начинает есть эти грибы без остановки. Позже его находят трое женщин: Маргарет, Свит Пи и Афеландра. Они не смогли определить кто перед ними так как тело Луффи было полностью покрыто грибами, а сам он был без сознания. Маргарет сказал что эти грибы называются "Грибы-Растущие-На-Теле" и что они могут убить человека на котором они выросли. Поэтому они забирают Луффи в свою деревню где другая женщина Белладона помогла им снять грибы с тела Луффи: она попросту прижгла их, но немного переусердствовала так как Луффи в последний момент чуть не очнулся. Затем Маргарет и Свит Пи начинают мыть его в реке, а остальные женщины наблюдают за ними. Чуть позже Свит Пи говорит что нашла еще один гриб между ног, но он не вырывается, а только тянется. Позже к ним подходит Бабушка Нён, которая с изумлением узнаёт в Луффи мужчину. Все остальные также очень поразились этому обстоятельству так как многие из них ни разу в жизни не видели мужчин. Затем мы узнаем что это место называется остров Куджа - остров женщин, на который не разу не ступала нога мужчины. Остров Куджа Культура острова наконец становится понятной:на нём живут одни женщины, которые, правда, иногда отправляются в плавание и по неизвестным причинам беременеют. У женщин на этом острове рождаются только девочки, которые с рождения воспитываются как сильные воины и умелые рабочие. Однако если какой-нибудь мужчина вступит на остров он должен быть уничтожен на месте. В огромном кратере по средине горы расположена деревня воинов Куджа. Именно туда принесли Луффи и затем посадили его в клетку, после того как обнаружили что он мужчина. Когда Луффи очнулся он увидел что он сидит в клетке, а большое количество женщин наблюдает за ним и комментирует его повадки, так как многие из них никогда не видели мужчин до этого. При этом они не совсем верно истолковывают действия Луффи, порой преувеличивая их. Особенно их поразило то что рука Луффи растянулась когда он забрал свою шляпу у Свит Пи. После того как он сказал как его зовут кто-то спросил что это за мешки у него между ног. На это он ответил что "Кинтама" (золотые шары). Тогда многие из женщин попросили у него разрешения потрогать их. После того они попросили его об этом он очень удивился и подумал что они хотят его убить. Тогда амазонки дают ему его одежду которая правда теперь стала подходить больше девочке, чем мальчику. Это, естественно, не понравилось Луффи. То что Луффи не понравилась одежда, разозлило амазонок, которые посчитали что это проявление неуважения. Одна из амазонок, Кикё, нацелила на Луффи лук-змею. Другие последовали её примеру. После того как Белладона говорит что он его спасли, Луффи извеняется перед ними. Но Кикё игнорирует его извинения и говорит что мужчинам нельзя попадать на их остров и что они так или иначе должны убить его. К тому же им надо защитить Маргарет, Свит Пи и Афеландра от гнева их лидера. Луффи пытается попросит их отпустить его, но они начинают стрелять в него, поэтому Луффи вынужден бежать через крышу. И хотя амазонки продолжали стрелять Луффи сумел увернуться и ни одна стрела не попала в него. Внезапно Луффи вспоминает что Вивр-карта осталась в других штанах,которые сейчас держит Маргарет. Поэтому Луффи быстро хватает её и выпрыгивает из деревни в джунгли. Однако они не разбиваются так как Луффи использует Gomu Gomu no Fusen. После короткого разговора Маргарет отдаёт Луффи его Вивр Карту. Луффи и Маргарет продолжают разговаривать и Луффи узнаёт что островом правит Императрица-Пират Боа Хэнкок, с которой все жители берут пример. В деревне другие Амазонки различают на границе судно в котором они с ужасом узнают корабль Боа Хэнкок. Так как они понимают что Императрица возвращается на остров, Кикё отдаёт приказ амазонкам: найти в джунглях, а затем убить Луффи до того как Боа Хэнкок вернётся. Между тем в джунглях Маргарет снимает нашивки с одежды Луффи и тот благодарит её и вместе с тем спрашивает как ему покинуть остров что-бы он смог найти свою команду, которую разбросал Кума. Поражение от рук Кумы, Кизару и Сэнтомару он вспоминает с раздражением. Затем он просит у Маргарет лодку, но она говорит что на с Амазон Лили невозможно выбраться на лодке так как этот остров находится в Калм Белт и здесь нет ветра. а море вокруг кишит Морскими Королями. Также Маргарет объясняет что Хэнкок может проплывать через Калм Белт только потому-что её корабль тащат две гигантские змеи Юда которые настолько ядовиты что Морские Короли не осмеливаются даже приближаться к ним. После этого рассказа Луффи решает построить плот и плыть на нём. Однако плот Луффи развалился не отплыв и десяти метров от берега, и поэтому Маргарет спасла его. После этого Маргарет понимает что если она и дальше будет находиться рядом с Луффи то ей будет угрожать опасность. Поэтому она снова нападает на Луффи, стреляя в него из лука. Когда Луффи спрашивает почему стрела сломала камень Маргарет объясняет что они были усиленны волей. Затем их находят остальные амазонки. Завидев их Луффи бросается на утёк, а Свит Пи говорит Маргарет что принцесса змей прибывает на остров. Принцесса Змей За некоторое время до этого к кораблю Боа Хэнкок, который плыл по Калм Белт, подплывает корабль Дозора. На нём приплыл Вице-Адмирал Момонга, который должен увидеть капитана Пиратов куджа, Шичибукая, Боа Хэнкок. По началу пираты Куджа отказывают ему в аудиенции, но затем сама Боа Хэнкок выходит ему навстречу вместе со своими сёстрами: Боа Сандерсонией и Боа Мэриголд. Момонга говорит её что Эйс будет казнён через неделю и что она должна принять участие в его "защите" так как его собирается освободить сам Белоус. Если же она не поплывёт в Маринфод(место публичной казни Эйса) то она будет лишена титула Шичибукая. Однако несмотря на эту угрозу Хэнкок отказывается плыть в Маринфорд, но говорит что хочет сохранит свой титул, поэтому одного несчастного случая будет достаточно. Момонга снова предупреждает её что если она не выполнит требования мирового правительства, то она будет лишена своего титула. Однако Хэнкок использует силу своего фрукта Меро Меро но Ми и превращает весь экипаж судна дозора в камень. Всех кроме Момонги который пронзает свою руку кинжалом, что-бы боль убрала все его пошлые мысли. Затем он говорит Хэнкок что если она не вернётся через два дня то соглашение станет не действительным. На это Хэнкок говорит что он может делать всё что ему вздумается. С этим Пираты Куджа возвращаются домой. Когда они вплывают в гавань все амазонки начинают их приветствовать, а затем пираты начинают разгружать вещи награбленные ими за время похода, в числе этих вещей также вещи с корабля дозора. Хэнкок спрашивает одну из Амазонок не произошло ли чего, но та говорит что ничего особенного не произошло. По возвращении Хэнкок в замок ей показывают глиняную фигуру сделанную для неё детьми. Но Хэнкок разбивает её, говоря в что она была сделана слишком грубо. В этом поступке раскрывается порой жестокая и эгоистичная личность. Также Хэнкок спрашивает почему большей части амазонок не было когда она прибыла. На это Энисида говорит что они лишь отправились поймать опасную обезьяну которая появилась на острове. Успокоенная этим объяснением Хэнкок идёт отдыхать в свою спальню. Однако туда приходит Нён которая пытается убедить её принять условия Мирового Правительства и плыть в Маринфорд, так как титул Шичибукая - единственное что охраняет остров от дозора, так как они научились плавать через Калм Белт. После этого Нён пытается показать Хэнкок будущее через хрустальный шар, но та останавливает её. Перед тем как Хэнкок выбросила Нён в окно, первая сказала что даже если если остров будет разорён, то все простят её так как она красавица. Нён, которую выбросили из окна, смогла всё же приземлится без травм. Чуть позже объявляют о том что Императрица будет принимать ванну и все амазонки должны покинуть замок и построить вокруг него специальное заграждение. Одна из младших амазонок спрашивает Рен, пиратку Куджа, почему они делают это каждый раз когда Хэнкок идёт в ванную. Ран отвечает что много лет назад в центре моря жила Горгона, котрую победили сёстры Боа. Однако Горгона прокляла их и у них на спинах появились глаза. Если кто-нибудь увидит эти глаза то он обратится в камень. Именно поэтому Хэнкок скрывается в замке. В джунглях амазонки теряют след Луффи, и пологая что он возвращается в деревню, с всех ног бросились туда. Между тем Луффи бродит по краю кратера думая о том что он будет делать дальше. Затем он решает что лучший способ это попросить корабль у Хэнкок которая, вероятно находится в самом большом здании. С этими мыслями он прыгает на самый большой близ стоящий дом, но крыша под его ногами проваливается и он летит вниз, привлекая тем самым внимание амазонок. Луффи падает в ванну в которой в это время сидит Хэнкок. После того как он понял что он может стоять в воде он понимает что хотя и принцесса змей голая он не обратился в камень. Затем он говорит что узнал знак на спине у Хэнкок. Та оборачивается и с угрожающим видом смотрит на него: она взъярилась когда поняла что он всё видел. Сёстры Хэнкок врываются в комнату, где они видят Луффи который стоит в ванне. Разъярённая Хэнкок говорит что своим сёстрам что он видел знак. Мэриголд и Сандерсония также поразились и разозлились. Затем она использует против него Mero Mero Mellow, но он не работает даже после нескольких раз потому-что Луффи принял Mero Mero Mellow за Noro Noro Beam 'Фокси. Сандерсония предположило что это произошло из-за того что страх Луффи затмил другие мысли. Понимая что он попал в просак, Луффи пытается убежать выпрыгивая из окна, но его догнал '''Pistol Kiss ' Хэнкок, из-за чего он свалился вниз, где его и схватили амазонки. Испытание на арене He's brought to their Arena for his execution, where he's questioned before his death as to why he is there. Luffy tries to explain the events with Kuma to her, but she does not believe him and even pleading for a boat to simply just leave does not change her mind either. Suddenly Marguerite speaks out, begging for her to spare Luffy and revealing that she was the one to bring him to the village, with Sweet Pea and Aphelandra soon trying to take the blame as well. Hancock approaches the warriors and proceeds to turn them to stone. Luffy demands why they have been turned to stone, which Hancock claims they were punished accordingly, and then orders to bring Bacura to the arena to fight Luffy. Bacura is soon revealed to be a giant black panther whom has served the Empress of Amazon Lily for generations, and leaves not even the bones of his victims. To the warrior's surprise, Luffy is able to defeat Bacura in one blow. Many begin questioning how he could without the use of Haki, and with just brute strength alone. Angered, Luffy demands to know how everyone could just sit there and laugh as Hancock turned the three warriors into stone for simply helping him. They claim they do feel sorry for them, but it was their own fault for breaking the laws, and Hancock states she will be forgiven since she is beautiful. She asks if Luffy, too, will forgive her, which he answers that she annoys him. Unable to understand how any man can resist her, Boa Hancock demands that Luffy is executed right away. As the crowd shouts for death, Hancock orders Marigold and Sandersonia to take Luffy's head for her. Luffy asks if the sisters are devil fruit users as the crowd comments that they are able to use the Gorgon's curse and begin the "Saragi Dance", revealing the sisters appear in a more snake-like forms as they surround Luffy. The crowd fawsn over the cursed sisters which confuses Luffy as he correctly believes that they are just Devil Fruit users. Just as they prepare to fight, Luffy puts the statues of Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra away so they wouldn't get damaged or broken and states that he's going to beat them up. Just before they fight, Marigold warns him not to fall and get impaled on the spikes below and attacks him. Marigold has the ability to spit acid venom and later deflects Luffy's attack before striking him away with her weapon. Luffy is confused that physical blows can actually hurt him now and is suddenly captured by Sanderonia and is constricted. This is when Sandersonia realizes he also has a Devil Fruit power and predicts his kick before slamming him into the ground. Luffy quickly recovers and attacks Sandersonia only for her to predict and dodge all of his moves, during this he is sent flying by an attack from Marigold and nearly into the spike pit but manages to saves himself at the last second. Hancock cheekily makes a remark at Luffy who promptly tells her to "Shut up you dumb lady" causing her to collapse again before she orders his execution to be done immediately. Her sisters, complying with her orders, constrict Luffy and prepare to destroy the statue of Marguerite despite his pleas. Just before Marguerite could be smashed to pieces, Luffy unleashes a devastating wave of Haki which freezes Marigold and Sandersonia as well as causing most of the audience to faint. The sisters quickly release Luffy and the statue while the audience, Marigold, Sandersonia and even Hancock herself are thunderstruck at Luffy for using the Haoushoku Haki, as the only other user they know of is Boa Hancock herself. She notices that Luffy has not mastered it yet. Luffy knows how powerful the two sisters are, and states that he's going to fight with everything he's got before taking a Gear Second stance. Luffy goes into Gear Second, astonishing the crowd with the steam coming out of him. Even so, Marigold and Sandersonia are not worried since Luffy cannot properly control his Haki yet. Sandersonia proceeds to attack by turning her hair into snake forms then charging at Luffy with them. He dodges the attacks, much to Sandersonia's surprise, as even though she can still read his movements, she cannot keep up with him to score a hit. Luffy manages to get an arm around her neck before smashing her into the ground. Marigold tries to swipe at him with her spear again but he dodges, gets behind her and preforms Jet Bazooka. She reminds Luffy that she will just deflect the attack again but it hits straight on. The impact nearly knocks Marigold out of the arena and breaks her spear in the process. The Kuja are speechless at seeing their two top warriors being handled so easily. Hancock is obviously not amused, asking her sisters what they are playing at. The two recover, nervously telling Hancock they'll deal with Luffy straight away. Marigold then lights a match and sets herself on fire, but oddly does not feel it much to Luffy's surprise. Rather she creates salamanders from the flames while Sandersonia forms her snake hair once more, the two effectively surrounding Luffy on all sides. The Kuja cheer proclaiming that it's the sister's ultimate attack and Luffy has no way out. However Luffy aims upward and preforms his Jet Gatling move on the hair and fire alike, stopping their attack. He then split kicks the sister's underbellies causing their upper halves to collide into each other. As Marigold is still on fire, Sandersonia is burned as a result. The two try to separate from one another but find that Luffy tied their tails together. Luffy flashes the victory sign while Sandersonia is in agony over being burned. In desperation, she leans backwards too far nearly going into the spike pit. Luckily she manages to grab onto the audience stand to save herself. Luffy suddenly jumps on her back which the audience and Sandersonia think he trying finish her off. Sandersonia calls to Marigold to attack him but she cannot. As she explains he the only thing protecting them. The Kuja realize that Sandersonia's clothes were burned off in the last attack and her position is exposing her back and thus the "Gorgon's eyes" to them. Luffy, remembering that Hancock would rather die than show the mark on her back, explains this to Sandersonia, telling her not to move. Hancock then orders the ceremony to be over and all the Kujas to evacuate which they all comply very quickly. Sandersonia then asks Luffy why protect them when they were just fighting moments ago. He answers that the thing they do not want anyone to see has nothing to do with their fight. Meanwhile Hancock sits on her throne covering her face, silently crying to herself. Знак Рабства Afterward, Sandersonia and Marigold revert to their human forms, apologizing to Hancock for losing the fight. Luffy asks the Kuja leader if she's gonna fight him next but she denies it, citing that she's not in the mood anymore. Luffy shrugs it off and checks over Marguerite and then asks Hancock to change them back, claiming they only rescued him and did not deserve the punishment they were given. Hancock gives him a choice, she will either change them back or give him a boat to leave the island. Luffy instantly decides for reverting Marguerite and the others, shocking the Boa sisters and Nyon (who's still watching from the audience stand) at his selflessness. Later, Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra leave the arena, now back to normal much to the joy of their fellow Kuja warriors. As the three were in stone, they couldn't remember much of what happened before the fight, only awakening to find Luffy next to them who was only glad that they were alright. Meanwhile at the Kuja Castle, Luffy sits in the Empress Hall with Sandersonia and Marigold who thank him for keeping their secret safe. Though he is more interested in being fed. Hancock then calls him into her throne room (which is veiled) which he does eagerly thinking a feast is awaiting him. He is disappointed to find only a semi-naked Hancock who remarks that Luffy's rudeness is astounding. She turns her back and shows him the mark once more. Asking if he recognizes it, and after a closer observation, Luffy realizes that the mark he was thinking of was the one Hachi had on his forehead which was more sun shaped, They looked similar, so he had mistaken the one on her back for it. Nyon suddenly shows up and convinces Hancock to tell him what the symbol means. She also tells Hancock of Luffy's actions on Sabaody, which she found out from the newspaper Ran gave her. When asked if it was true, Luffy confirms it, stating he did not regret hitting one of the World Nobles, despite it being taboo. Hancock breaks down at that, surprised there was still someone else who was willing to stand up to them. She begins her story. At the age of twelve, she and her sisters were kidnapped from a Kuja ship by slave traders and sold into slavery. The World Nobles branded a mark on their backs called "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon" which was meant to signify they were "less then human". For four years, they were treated cruelly and faced many hardships and horrors (Sandersonia cries out from the memories of it as Hancock continues the tale). One night, a Fishman named Fisher Tiger, who climbed the Red Line with his bare hands, raided Mariejois and set fire to it seeking to free all Fishmen who were sold into slavery. While he hated humans, he did not discriminate the slaves that were there and freed them as well. The Boas quickly escaped, claiming to owe him a debt for their freedom. Hancock then goes on that Fisher took those Fishmen that were slaves into his crew and modified the mark into a sun, thus creating the Sun Pirates. Luffy asks if the mark meant Hachi was once a slave, but the Boas answer that might not be the case. As even though the mark was meant to hide the former slaves it also could mean he was just part of the crew once. Nyon then reveals that Fisher is long since dead and his crew have split off into different factions. Hancock also reveals that the sisters were given devil fruits during their slavery which helped with the Gorgon story they created to hide their shame, and that her selfish attitude is only to keep her guard up as she does not want to be controlled again, even if she has to deceive an entire country. This seems to satisfy Nyon a bit since she was worried that Hancock's heart had turned to ice. When the empress snaps at her, Nyon counters that it was her who found the Boas and guided them back to their land, even raising them as if they were her own children. Hancock then asks Luffy if he still scorns her but he answers not anymore, just the world nobles. This causes Hancock to smile and grant him a boat to leave the island, much to Luffy's joy. Изменение планов Hancock tells Luffy they would leave the following morning, so he occupies himself by entertaining the Kuja and sampling the food they gladly cook for him. However the amazon's curiosity over him, which lead into touching and prodding (one Kuja even charging money to do so), gets to Luffy as he tries to eat. Eventually he's forced to run from his new found fans with assistance from Marguerite who thanks him for keeping her friends and herself safe in the arena before leading him to Nyon's hideaway. Luffy and Nyon begin a conversation as he eats in peace. The newspaper which Momonga gave to the Kuja, eventually passed to Elder Nyon, also provides information to her since news is hard to come by in the Calm Belt. Luffy is also informed about Hancock's Shichibukai status (making him realize just how lucky he was that he did not find himself engaged against Hancock in combat while back at the arena, knowing from experience how powerful a Shichibukai can be in battle), the coming war against Whitebeard and more importantly, that his brother Ace is going to be executed. After panicking and evaluating his options, Luffy alters his original intention of finding his crew to rescuing his brother. Nyon informs him that to get to Impel Down where Ace is held, Luffy must convince Hancock to follow the World Government's orders as a marine ship is the only fastest method to get to Impel Down before the execution. Luffy and Nyon head for Kuja Castle where Enishida tells the two that Hancock had suddenly been struck sick. Belladonna has no clue what causing it but Nyon knows as she once had it before, even mentioning that it was the reason she had to flee the island during her rule. She tells Hancock that Luffy has come to see her, which causes Hancock to surprisingly will herself into sitting up at the mention of his name, and agrees to hear him out. Luffy asks Hancock if she could answer the call for the Shichibukai. Even though Hancock despises Mariejois and her sisters are against the idea (thinking Luffy is trying to take advantage of her), she cannot resist her desire to fulfill Luffy's wish. As it turns out, the illness is a love sickness and Hancock has fallen in love with Luffy much to her family's shock. However, Nyon later reveals that this is a good thing as it was this sickness that killed the previous empresses, who tried to suppress their affections rather than admit them and died of broken hearts. By helping Luffy, Hancock not only saves herself but helps keep Amazon Lily safe from the World Government by honoring their treaty. The Kuja pirate ship is readied straight away as Luffy says his goodbyes to the Kujas, personally thanking Marguerite and her friends for saving him and promising to return one day with his crew. With that, He and Hancock head out to meet Momonga where she restores his crew to living flesh. Luffy, strapped onto Hancock's back and hidden underneath the layers of her clothes, boards Momonga's ship as it sails for Impel Down. Приключения других Мугивар Пока Луффи и Хэнкок плывут в Импел Даун, мы узнаём что произошло с другими Мугиварами. Когда Нами проснулась она увидела что находиться на Небесном Острове. Этот Небесный остров сравнительно небольшой и один из людей живущих там, а именно старик, пытается развлечь Нами показывая ей Узелки Ветра, что, правда, ещё больше раздражает Нами. Затем она узнает что этот Островок называется и Погодия и что на нём учёные изучают науку о погоде. Фрэнки находится на зимнем острове где в него попадает снаряд выпущенный любимой собакой-киборгом охотника. Когда тот спросил не нужна ли ему тёплая одежда, тот сказал что это было-бы "извращенным позором". После этого он начинает танцевать свои фирменные танцы ( интересно что охотник и его собака повторяют за ним большинство движений) . Затем ему говорят что он на острове Каракури, в Королевстве Будущего Барджимоа. Однако Санджи приземлился в худшем, по его мнению месте. В уме составляя письмо для Нами и Робин он "пишет" что он находится в "аду" наполненном окамами острова Момоиро. Усопп находится на архипелаге Боин, что на Гранд Лайн. Там он сначала подвергся нападению многих существ, но затем был спасён Геркулесом. Затем он снова подвергся нападению хищного цветка, но Геркулес снова его спас. Усопп был предупреждён им что если он хочет выжить то он должен быть осторожен. Брук оказывается на острове Намакура, бедной земле, на Гранд Лайн. Вокруг себя он видит окультистов демона, которого они попытались призвать. Они просят Брука что-бы он уничтожил их врагов,но Брука волнует лишь возвращение к своим накама. Но окультисты просят его не возвращаться к себе в ад, к другим демонам. В качестве жертвы они выставляют молодую симпатичную девушку. Увидев её Брук просит показать ему её трусики. После чего все окультисты рвутся показать сатане-сама её трусики. В Ист Блю на мосте Текила Вульф Робин спрашивает диспетчера об этом мосте. На это диспетчер говорит что на этом мосту работают заключенные со всего мира и что они строят этот мост вот уже 700 лет. Затем он приказывает Робин работать и оказывается что на ней одеты наручники. Чоппер оказывается в Вест Блю в королевстве Торино, где он был найден двумя гигантскими птицами. Чоппер не может двигаться так как он недавно использовал '''Moster Point, но он всё же выпадает из гнезда что-бы не быть съеденным птицами. Он приземляется перед аборигенами этого острова, которым управляют птицы. Аборигены пытаются съесть его но не делают этого так как видят что он умеет разговаривать. Перона показана на острове Курайгана где она жалуется на отсутствие слуг. Затем она находит раненого Зоро, которого она перевязывает и кладёт на кровать. А когда он просыпается и начинает требовать свои мечи она оказывает ему в этом. Хотя история повествует в основном о Луффи, истории про других Мугивар описаны в мини-сериях на обложках. Сцены показанные только в аниме To allow more time for episodes and to avoid catching up to the manga too quickly, more content was added to the arc to stretch out the episodes. *The fight in the Amazon Lily arena between Kuja fighters (Poppy and Pansy) was extended, where the smaller Kuja actually managed to land a series of ineffective kicks to the corpulent Kuja right before leaping high into the air with a few acrobatic somersaults and then descending back to land a kick to her opponent's face, or so she thought. Pan over to reveal that the recipient blocked the kick with her left hand, then lets go of the foot. Leaving the smaller Kuja wide open for the devastating blow that knocked her out as depicted in the manga. *When Luffy is attacked by the Kuja, the chase around the village is extended until he escapes with Marguerite. This is expanded more in the jungle section and after Luffy accidentally falls in on Hancock's bath. *In the manga Luffy was simply captured after Hancock blows her kiss attack at him. In the anime, it was Nyon who stopped him by kicking him from behind, wanting to identify him from the newspaper she just read. *During the second part of the arena fight (after Luffy unintentionally unleashes his Conqueror's Haki), Luffy continues in his normal form where Marigold unleashes an attack that forms poisonous vapors from her venom globs into the air, affecting Luffy's body. After a few cheap shots from the sisters, Luffy is knocked once more into the spike pit. He saves himself by swinging above it and around the arena (dodging Marigold's poison globs all the while) until he swings above the arena, uses his fuusen (balloon) form, and uses the air to blow away the vapors. The rest of the fight continues as the manga does. It could be assumed this is a bit of foreshadowing for the Impel Down arc. *During Hancock's flashback, we see how she and her sisters were kidnapped and sold into slavery when they were just kids. Fisher Tiger does not speak when he is shown. *At the banquet scene, the Kuja are still uneasy around Luffy as he enjoys the food. Hancock's pirate crew opts to try to kill him (under the impression that Hancock is setting the boy up) while his guard is down. Just as they start to rush him, Luffy suddenly gets up declaring the banquet dull and starts to goof around. This soon wins the admiration of the Kuja (save for Kikyo of course). *After Elder Nyon was sent through the window by Hancock, after her landing, for a brief second, there is a Kuja who resembles Yoko Littner from the Gainax series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. She has flame prints on her top like Yoko's flame print bikini top, and the same hairstyle as Yoko, except it is brown instead of red. She appears again for a split second later. Влияние на сюжет *Боа Хэнкок - седьмой и последний названный Шичибукай. *В этой арки впервые продемонстрирована и названа хаки, которую могут использовать всё население Амазон Лили *Раскрыто прошлое Боа Хэнкок: раньше она была рабом мировой знати. После того как она узнаёт что Луффи ударил одного из них, она влюбляется в него. *Луффи узнаёт что Эйса собираются казнить что побуждает его идти в Импел Даун и пытаться освободить его. *Было показано местоположение других Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Различие манги и аниме *During the gathering of Marines in Marineford in preparation for the war against the Whitebeard Pirates, Vice Admiral Jonathan, commander of the G-8 naval base, and his subordinates lieutenant Drake and the Chief Petty Officer are shown.One Piece Anime - Episode 421, Jonathan is seen gathering alongside his fellow Marines. They are all filler characters who made a previous appearance in the G8 Arc. Прочее * В этой арке на заднем плане появляется не Пандамен, а Пандавумен. Примечания Навигация по арке Навигация по сайту fr:Arc d'Amazon Lily